The Story of Alfie and Charlie's Canoe
Alfie and Charlie must have a canoe in order to sail across the river. The two get into trouble without getting help from Randolph and Beverley. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has been on an amazing school trip. She doesn't know anything when on a school trip. She said that the bus driver has been lost during the trip. Lucy said she and the other students were stuck on traffic and had a competition with them by counting a number of coloured cars. The animals began singing a parody of the theme song after Lucy mentioned about 64 red cars that were counted. Story It was a lovely morning in autumn at the North American forest. Alfie and Charlie were watching the river flow pass by. The two were not sure what to do across the river. Randolph began hearing the problems about crossing the river, which cannot be seen completely without a canoe. He meets up with Beverley who chopped down a tree. Randolph picked the smallest tree to build a canoe. Beverley began to prepare the canoe for Alfie and Charlie to explore the river. Before setting sail, the two are given life jackets in order to avoid getting wet. Soon then, a small wave crashed into the canoe, which made Alfie and Charlie go into danger. As Randolph has the oars, Alfie and Charlie are nowhere to be found. He is worried that it is too dangerous to go canoeing without oars. Randolph started panicking and convincing Beverley that Alfie and Charlie are too small to be on their own. Beverley began prompting him to use one of the chopped trees to go after Alfie and Charlie in danger. Randolph is in danger while trying to rescue Alfie and Charlie. Beverley was so worried with Randolph in danger, because he forget his paddles. One of the fallen logs is used in case of emergency. Alfie and Charlie began to see Barbara chasing a butterfly. Meanwhile, Randolph and Beverley are on the rescue to save Alfie and Charlie. Randolph is attempting to rescue the two, but is unable to rescue them. Beverley went on the rescue in order to save Alfie and Charlie. Alfie and Charlie didn't notice there was a waterfall. The two had to hang on a tree's branch to avoid danger. Alfie and Charlie couldn't hear Randolph, because Randolph is almost close to the waterfall. Beverley made it out of the waterfall to avoid danger. Randolph, however, was still in danger. He was sitting on a log after a number of failed attempts. Beverley, Alfie, and Charlie don't know what to do with Randolph in danger. The three get help from some robins to build a hang glider. Randolph was almost heading towards a bigger waterfall, so the three were able to rescue him from danger. After rescuing Randolph, the animals began to glide towards the sunset. The animals saw the North American sea while gliding towards sunset. Alfie and Charlie began suggesting to do the trip again sometime. However, Randolph and Beverley are very jealous with this suggestion, because this suggestion is very dangerous. Moral Ending Lucy likes the journeys of Alfie and Charlie. Georgina began asking Lucy to go to bed as the journeys are over. Gallery Ep 82 2.jpg Ep 82 3.jpg Ep 82 4.jpg Ep 82 5.jpg Ep 82 6.jpg Ep 82 7.jpg Ep 82 8.jpg Ep 82 9.jpg Ep 82 10.jpg Ep 82 11.jpg Ep 82 12.jpg Ep 82 13.jpg Ep 82 14.jpg Ep 82 15.jpg Ep 82 16.jpg Ep 82 17.jpg Ep 82 18.jpg Ep 82 19.jpg Ep 82 20.jpg Ep 82 21.jpg Ep 82 22.jpg Ep 82 23.jpg Ep 82 24.jpg Ep 82 25.jpg Ep 82 26.jpg Ep 82 27.jpg Ep 82 28.jpg Ep 82 29.jpg Ep 82 30.jpg Ep 82 31.jpg Ep 82 32.jpg Ep 82 33.jpg Ep 82 34.jpg Ep 82 35.jpg Ep 82 36.jpg Ep 82 37.jpg Ep 82 38.jpg Ep 82 39.jpg Ep 82 40.jpg Ep 82 41.jpg Ep 82 42.jpg Ep 82 43.jpg Ep 82 44.jpg Ep 82 45.jpg Ep 82 46.jpg Ep 82 47.jpg Ep 82 48.jpg Ep 82 49.jpg Ep 82 50.jpg Ep 82 51.jpg Ep 82 52.jpg Ep 82 53.jpg Ep 82 54.jpg Ep 82 55.jpg Ep 82 56.jpg Ep 82 57.jpg Ep 82 58.jpg Alfie.jpg Charlie.jpg Ep 82 59.jpg Ep 82 60.jpg Ep 82 61.jpg Ep 82 62.jpg Ep 82 63.jpg Ep 82 64.jpg Ep 82 65.jpg Ep 82 66.jpg Ep 82 67.jpg Ep 82 68.jpg Ep 82 69.jpg Ep 82 70.jpg Ep 82 71.jpg Ep 82 72.jpg Ep 82 73.jpg Ep 82 74.jpg Ep 82 75.jpg Ep 82 76.jpg Ep 82 77.jpg Ep 82 78.jpg Ep 82 79.jpg Ep 82 80.jpg Ep 82 81.jpg Ep 82 82.jpg Ep 82 83.jpg Ep 82 84.jpg Ep 82 85.jpg Ep 82 86.jpg Ep 82 87.jpg Ep 82 88.jpg Ep 82 89.jpg Ep 82 90.jpg Ep 82 91.jpg Ep 82 92.jpg Ep 82 93.jpg Ep 82 94.jpg Ep 82 95.jpg Ep 82 96.jpg Ep 82 97.jpg Ep 82 98.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first time a parody of the theme song is heard. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes that Boris told the story